1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grid display device and a grid display method in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of mobile communication technology, users can access the Internet using mobile phones and can use web pages. In this case, since mobile phones have lower performance such as data processing capacity and memory capacity than those of computers generally used by users, longer time is taken to construct a web screen and more limited contents are displayed, compared with the computers.
In the related art, there is a method for constructing web pages in mobile phones generally having a low rate and low performance. For example, Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-0101485 discloses a technique of providing information so as for a user to see information on accessibility and rate even when the user does not click a web page link area. In such a related art, a user can efficiently use a web page in a mobile communication terminal by determining whether corresponding information is accessible in advance.
However, the related art does not provide a technique capable of rapidly displaying a grid for providing a variety of information in a web page. Since a variety of information is provided through a web page of a mobile phone, it is necessary to effectively display a grid for clearly showing a variety of information.
The above-mentioned related art is technical information possessed to make the invention or learned in the course of making the invention by the inventor, and cannot thus be said to be technical information known to the public before filing the invention.